Moonlight Supreme
by MissErotic
Summary: An Orc and a Night elf begin to fall for each other, and they must face society's dissagreement and face challenges in order to live their life happily and safetly.


Hey, I'm Chanel, and I have a few things I need to clarify before you read the story.

**Disclaimer**: All characters and terms used in this story belong to Blizzard Entertainment from the game World of Warcraft, I do not own anything. This is based off their computer game known as "World of Warcraft". Characters mentioned in this story are real characters that belong to the Shadow Council US server in-game. If you really feel the urge, you may see us online, but remember we are just players like anyone else and just enjoy the game for what it is. If you want to say anything about the story, I welcome you to the server, but to come and talk about anything negetive is an offense and will not be taken kindly.

This story was written in spite that my friend played Horde and I played Alliance, so I decided to make a FanFiction out of it, and combine my likes of writing and gaming into a piece of art, or, at least attempt to.

Adelana: Shut up and let them read already

Chanel: Not now, I still have to ramble on still.

Adelana: Yeah? Do you also have to feel the power of my wrath spell?

Chanel: Okay okay! Fine, read!

_**As the wind blows.**_

The sky fell night time, the trees of the Ashenvale Forest were shining from the moonlight, and the winds caused the atmosphere to become peaceful and quiet. Animals invaded the air with the sounds of their presence, filling it with their grace and tranquility. Ashenvale was once a great domain, purely owned by the Alliance race known as Night Elves. For over a thousand years they roamed Ashenvale, indulging in it's purity. Although, what they didn't know, is that something bigger was waiting for them..

The might of the burning legion had landed upon Azeroth, corrupting their homes, animals, plants. Their nature, their life. Illidan's minions began to bring chaos and destruction to the forest, leaving most of the elves to move north to Darkshore and Teldrassil.

Not to mention another disturbance which appeared. The mighty Horde were starting to encroach on the area as well, through their own conflicts with the legion and the ever-present conflict with the races of the proud Alliance; Horde from all walks of life (and of death, as it is) now roamed the forests with such a duality of purpose.

This one particular night, one of the moonwells in Ashenvale were being occupied by a Night Elf druid named Adelana . Adelana was a druid who studied the arts of balance and precision, and also who has studied the skills of healing and rejuvenation. She was sensitive and full of pride, although she did have a side to her that no one wants to see. She was a proud druid born in the magical atmosphere of Teldrassil.

As she grew up, she learned how to make fine leather creations by skinning the dead animals which lay across the lands. She knew they could be used for some use. She never did feel comfortable doing so as she was very inclined with animals and nature. Adelana was about equality and balance, peace and serenity between the creatures,spirits and humans of the world and the universe, Azeroth and Outlands combined. She never was the most knowledgeable night elf around. She happened to grow up being somewhat clumsy and blank-minded, certainly very shy, although there would be times where the males did not mind, infact would prefer it. Adelana had a caring soul, never wishing to hurt anyone.

Sitting on the edge of the moonwell, dipping her feet in lightly in with a short smile on her face looking down upon the glowing water, which the moon had taken over with its radiant light. Her long emerald green hair hung on the left side of her body, blowing gracefully in the light breeze which surrounded her. Her green robe gently grazed atop of the Moonwell's water, only getting slightly went. Adelana began humming to herself, quickly filling the air with a harmonic tone.

She began to stand up and stood aside of the moonwell.  
"_I don't want you getting ruined now, then what will I do_?" She said to herself and giggled, pulling the arms from her robe down and sliding the green feathered robe from her body and let it drop to the ground, revealing her sensual figure to the nature.

Adelana, indulged in her own environment and it's beauty, completely oblivious as to what could be right around the corner at any moment, any second. The fact that the might Horde had taken parts of this forest for their selves, she was in a state of mind where they could not interfere, or so she thought.

A very different individual named Mok, also lived in the forests of Ashenvale, although he was an Orc. Mok was a very indifferent Orc in such, although he spent most of his times hunting and traveling the forests, now and then he would travel to the Horde city of Orgrimmar. Mok was spending this week hunting and gathering supplies from the Ashenvale Forest to take back to Orgrimmar.

Mok had a cat named Mimir, who was a very rare species of cat, only found in the North part of Azeroth known as Northrend, where the most powerful of creatures and monsters roamed Azeroth. Mok was a very strong, proud Orc who took his talent of engineering to a higher level, being able to build the most amazing gadgets, gizmo's and machinery many people did not have much knowledge about. He took his race as an Orc with pride and dignity. Mok also cared for nature and animals, just as Adelana does.

This concludes the first chapter, please review and give me criticism, and ideas you would want in place, also keep in mind this story's rating will begin to go up in the next chapter, so make sure you favorite this if you're under 18 so you can access later. If you want YOUR character to be included, please give me a background story of him/her and what you want to happen. Thanks for reading and I can't wait to show you the next chapter!

-Chanel.


End file.
